


basic science

by frostybuns (toyhouses)



Series: medschool verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/frostybuns
Summary: drabbles about exo as students in med school.shout out to all the med students out there.





	1. anatomy lab

**Author's Note:**

> i just... i don't even know what this is.
> 
> I apologize if the puns/jokes don't make sense... they're med student jokes.

Casting a dull blue-gray on everything in sight, the fluorescent lights in the anatomy lab make Minseok's eyes hurt after so many hours. He grimaces because he can't quite rub his eyes with his nitrile gloves on. There's a mask on his face, but the pungent aroma of formaldehyde still wafts up through the fabric and causes his eyes to tear up slightly. He's also elbows deep in fat and connective tissue, but that's not what's making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"What's next on the dissector?" asks Jongdae, after carefully dissecting the anterior abdominal wall of the cadaver.

Minseok's replacing the scalpel blade as Baekhyun completely ignores Jongdae's question.

"Yah, yah, yah! Minseok-ah, did you cut the phrenic nerve*?!"

Minseok's not even phased however, as he carefully disposes of the old blade in the sharps container; this isn't his first time in the lab with Baekhyun as his anatomy group member. When Minseok doesn't reply, Baekhyun jostles him with a shoulder. Minseok throws him a dirty look because he's still holding the scalpel.

"I could have cut my finger!" Minseok hisses. "And I swear to god if you make me cut myself, I'll stab you and say it was an accident."

"Did you? Did you?" Baekhyun presses with twinkling eyes, effectively ignoring Minseok's threat as well as the safety rules of the lab. "Did you cut the phrenic nerve?!"

"Yah, Byun Baek! I asked what the next step is!" shouts Jongdae, stamping his feet on the step stool.

One table over, Chanyeol is already snickering under his surgical mask. Kyungsoo, who's in Chanyeol's group, cringes at the noise Baekhyun is making. Making eye contact across the room, Kyungsoo shrugs at Minseok. Sighing, Minseok turns back to the document that outlines their lab work for today. Thanks to Baekhyun, their anatomy group isn't even half way done. Baekhyun, seeing that Minseok's not going to answer, turns to Chanyeol.

"Why?" Chanyeol yells, yelping afterward when Kyungsoo kicks him under the table.

"Because you take my breath away!" roars Baekhyun. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Jongdae finally puts his scissors down and laughs along, slapping the arm of the cadaver like it's in on the joke. Chanyeol and Baekhyun share a high five, splattering cadaver juice everywhere.

"Best pick up line ever!" Chanyeol cackles.

Minseok sighs, kind of just over everything. He looks up at the ticking clock in the back of the lab room and sees it's five minutes until four. 

'Thank God', Minseok thinks.

He pulls off his gloves and starts to unbutton his lab coat.

"I'm outta here. You guys do the clean up" Minseok says over his shoulder. 

And with that, leaving protests from Jongdae and Baekhyun behind him, Minseok walks toward the locker rooms.

From the corner of his eye, Minseok sees Kyungsoo mirroring him. On any other occasion, Minseok would calmly wait for his classmate, but today is not such a day. Minseok doesn't consider himself a touchy person, but something about anatomy lab always leaves him feeling just _done_ with med school.

++++  
*the joke is that the phrenic nerve is what innervates the diaphragm that helps humans to breathe.


	2. mornings before class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is a habitual person, but sometimes, things don't go according to plan... especially when you live in the same dormitory as Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae.

Lecture starts promptly at 8AM.  Minseok's alarm goes off at exactly 5AM.  When he opens his eyes and turns off his alarm, he checks to see if Jongdae is still sleeping (he usually is).  It's then that Minseok makes his bed, brushes his teeth, and goes for a jog.  Their campus isn't huge, but it's surrounded by a huge forest on one side, a small college town on the other, and the rest of the surroundings are large expanses of flat fields that used to be farming land.

"I swear they did this on purpose so we'd have nothing to do but study" Baekhyun had complained.

But Minseok quite liked the quiet city their school was located in.  It made for an excellent place to run in the mornings and because it was separated from the noisy and polluted main city, the air was clear and crisp.

Minseok finishes his jog about ten minutes before 6AM, which is when he hops in the shower.  By the time he's out, Jongdae is up.  

"Good morning, hyung" Jongdae greets, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Morning" Minseok answers.

His hair is still wet, but he pulls on his flip-flops to go to the cafeteria.

"Breakfast?" asks Minseok.

Jongdae pops his head out of the bathroom and nods.

"2% milk and Oreo-O's please" Jongdae says between brushes.

Minseok frowns a little, then opens his mouth but Jongdae is quicker.

"Ahhh, fine!  Get me a banana too.  That's healthy, right?"

Minseok chuckles and makes an OK sign with his fingers before jogging out the front door.

The cafeteria is on the ground floor of their dormitory.  And as he walks down the hall to reach the elevator, he can hear their neighbors.

"So loud even in the morning!" mutters Minseok, squinting at the door next door where Baekhyun and Chanyeol live.

 

 

 

When Minseok has finished his plate of egg whites and spinach, topped off with orange juice (freshly squeezed).  He grabs Jongdae's breakfast and coffee to go.  He makes it back up to their dorm around the 7AM mark.  Their dormitory is the closest to the lecture halls, even amongst the dorms on campus, so there's no rush.  He opens the door to his dorm to deliver Jongdae's breakfast, but the sight he sees almost makes him drop his coffee.

There, on his perfectly made bed, is Chanyeol with his too-long limbs sprawled out on the bed spread.  He's practically drooling onto Minseok's pillow as he sleeps.  Trying to keep calm and not smack Chanyeol upside the head like he wants to, Minseok places Jongdae's breakfast on Jongdae's desk. Takeout coffee in hand, he stands over Chanyeol's sleeping form.  Minseok looks around.  Jongdae is no where to be seen.

'If I spill this coffee all over Chanyeol, will anyone know?' Minseok briefly wonders with an evil glint in his eye.

But soon, the front door opens and in comes Jongdae and Baekhyun babbling something about shampoo.

"I swear to god I bought a huge bottle last time, but we are completely out!"

"That doesn't mean you can come barging into our -  Oh, hyung!  You're back!"

Jongdae chuckles nervously, then jumps a foot in the air upon discovering Chanyeol on Minseok's bed.  Rushing over to Chanyeol, Jongdae slaps Chanyeol on his butt, looking horrified.

"Yah!  I told you, you could sleep on _my_ bed, not Minseok hyung's!  You know how hyung is about his bed!"

"Jongdae-yah, what did I tell you about letting dirty things follow you into the room?" scathes Minseok.

But Chanyeol just rolls over, mumbling something about how _this_ bed smells better.  This causes Jongdae to laugh nervously, saddling up to Minseok's side with a kicked puppy expression on his face.

"Hyuuung, you see... Chanyeol's bed is wet because Baekhyun shot him with a water gun this morning... so....he came into our room for a quick nap when I was showering."

"Jongdae-yah, that's not what a nap is."

"Hyung, I swear to god Chanyeol told me to do it!" Baekhyun interjects.  "He specifically said that if he didn't get up by 6:30 I could wake him up by any means possible..." And while Baekhyun starts to deliver his excuses, for some reason, he's shedding his pajama shirt and pants.

"Why are you undressing though?" Minseok asks with a sigh, pointing at Baekhyun's boxers and looking up at the bird's nest on top of Baekhyun's head.  "Or do I even _want_ to know?"

"Ah... well, you see Hyung..." Jongdae starts to say, nervously rolling his eyeballs again.

"We ran out of shampoo so I asked Jongdae to borrow some" Baekhyun shrugs, taking off the last of his clothing.

Minseok grips his forehead.  "So why" he asks through gritted teeth, "don't you just borrow some shampoo?  Why are you showering here?!"

But the water's already running and Baekhyun has already slipped inside the shower stall.  From the corner of his eye, Minseok can see Jongdae quietly taking his breakfast out of the room.  Probably to hide in Kyungsoo's room, thinks Minseok.  God, was Kyungsoo lucky to have scored a single.  But what catches Minseok's attention is the fact that Chanyeol seems to have awoken.

Minseok stomps over to Chanyeol, who's pretending to still be asleep.

"I saw you open your eyes Park Chanyeol" Minseok says threateningly.  "Get your ass out of my bed."

The time is now almost 7:30AM, which is when Minseok usually likes to take his things down to the lecture room.  He likes to settle in before class actually starts, to take out his laptop and his notes.  To sip leisurely on his coffee before the professor walks in to teach today's material.

But all that is ruined now.

"Yah!  Park Chanyeol!!!" Minseok yells, kicking Chanyeol's thigh.  "Get up this instant!!!"

 

 

It takes another few minutes for Chanyeol to stop faking.  Another few minutes go by in which Minseok has to pry a begging Chanyeol off of his waist.  

"Alright, let go!  I'll stop kicking you.  Just let me go!"

Then Minseok has to tolerate a large Chanyeol puppy hugging him and saying that 'Minseok hyung is the best!' before Minseok can properly change and pack his bookbag.  When he's about to leave, Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom, dripping water all over the floor.  It's also when Jongdae comes back to pack his own things for class.  

"You" Minseok points at Jongdae, who flinches, "and you" Minseok points at Baekhyun who has Minseok's towel wrapped around his waist.  "Clean this puddle before you come to class and make sure to put that towel in the laundry basket.  Do _not_ put it back on the rack."

Finishing off with an icy glare, Minseok leaves the dorm room.

As he's catching the elevator, Minseok meets Kyungsoo who's already inside the carriage.  Kyungsoo waves hi, pulling out one earphone from his right ear with a small heart-shaped smile.  He raises a brow at Minseok's disgruntled look.

"Having a late day, hyung?" Kyungsoo asks, checking his wrist watch.

Minseok sighs.  "Don't even get me started."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Jongdae room together.  
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol room together.  
> Kyungsoo rooms alone.  
> They all live on the same floor.   
> XiuChen and ChanBaek live next door to each other and Kyungsoo lives across the hall from XiuChen. :)
> 
> +bonus: Junmyeon lives at the other end off the hall because he's an RA. But still on the same floor.


End file.
